youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan's World
Ryan ToysReview (born ) is a child who makes toy review videos like Playdoh, Cars, Trails and more. All of the toys he used to review are going to charity. 1 video on his YouTube channel is made daily. He has made it to 10,000,000+ subscribers and 17,000,000,000+ video views on there, making the channel in the top 100 most subscribed and the top five most viewed YouTube channels of all time. The channel has gained over at least 10,000,000 dollars in revenue is likely to grow as the Ryan ToysReview channel progresses. That makes the channel one of the most financially successful YouTube channels of all time. He has gained much media attention for his influence on mostly babies to small children. Related Channels * Ryan's Family Review * Gus the Gummy Gator * ABC Surprises *Combo Panda *Princess ToysReview Trivia * Ryan has an aunt called Princess T. Before YouTube In an interview with Ryan's mom, she stated that Ryan watched other Kids on YouTube, some of his favorites being EvanTubeHD and Hulyan Maya. One day, Ryan asked his mom ‘How come I’m not on YouTube when all the other kids are?’, and they decided they would do it. Then, his mom took him to a store and bought him his first toy, and at the same time, she was recording that moment. It was a Lego train set. Another reason that Ryan's father said is that he has a lot of family outside of the U.S., so they thought that YouTube was a great way to share Ryan's childhood memories with them. When he started Ryan's first video was published the 16 of March of 2015, when he was 3 years old. The video is called Kid playing with toys Lego Duplo Number Train Toy Review, Unbox, Build. It has over 30 million views. In the video, he appears in a store and chooses a toy, then he returns home, takes it out from the box and play with it. The first intro was introduced in the third video, a picture of Ryan and Lego Hulk doing the same pose, with Lighting McQueen and Tow Mater at the side. Ryan (as of 2017) Ryan now is 7 years old, and has 2 twin sisters, Emma and Kate. He spends a lot of time with his family, especially with his parents. He also does family games, goes out to many places, or, as the name of the channel, does Toy Reviews. End of the Channel Until now, no exact date has been disclosed when they are going to close the channel, but Ryan's mom said that when he gets bored of making videos, they will close it. Controversy View-botting Claims Ryan's channel came under fire by the YouTube community for view-botting, most noted YouTubers attacking including H3H3 Productions and PewDiePie. Some people (such as PewDiePie) have exclaimed that Ryan's parents are manipulating him to receive more money and fame from YouTube. Innapropriate Content In November 2017, people were calling out Ryan and other Toy channels for using inapropriate content for children, as discussed by fellow content creator Philip DeFranco. This backlash made YouTube delete over one hundred of Ryan's videos, causing an over 715 million video view drop for the channel, dropping it from the third to the fifth most viewed YouTube channel of all time, all in the span of six days, ten days before the channel reached 10 million subscribers on December 4. The channel quickly became the fourth most viewed YouTube channel of all time again, after surpassing JustinBieberVEVO, who at around the same time surpassed HolaSoyGerman to become the second most subscribed YouTube channel, just behind PewDiePie. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views